Talk:Grimfang's Kult
It's wonderful to see another genecult on here! I love the kult so far AmyTheStray (talk) 07:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Decided to make some Greenstealers did you? Interesting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Kinda started out as this idea for a Genestealer cult, then I figured "Orks. Why not?". I'm glad you like the result. 40kfan (talk) 20:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) One little note. Geenstealers usually set up cults within bands of Feral Orks. The more orthodox Orks are nearly impossible to infiltrate for long because they can sense the alien influence on the hybrids, and usually wipe them out before the infestation can grow. Also I don't think that non-Hybrids would have Genestealer Traits. When a Genestealer injects gens into a victim it doesn't mutate them, it merely alters their reproductive system to crate hybrids. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 1) Actually I have the whole thing planned out, basically, the Orks get lost in Hulk, so a group of them a forced to set up camp in there. Years later, Grimfang is born, who qucikly sets about dominating the Orks within the Hulk alongside his genestealer brethren. 2) The Orks aren't mutated because the Genestealer infected them. See, the infected ork's spores produce Orks with Genestealer traits. 40kfan (talk) 01:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm saying though. The spores would either create Brood Brothers, which would be perfectly normal Orks enslaved to the Kult, or Hybrids which are either Gene-stealers with Ork traits or Orks with Gene-stealer Traits based upon the progression of the Kult. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. But, since Orks reproduce via spores, the process is randomized somewhat. It doesn't really effect anything besides their outward appearance.40kfan (talk) 04:28, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Blood Brothers' are infected hosts, and so their offspring (spores when concerning Orks) would all be hybrids. The generational change would still occur, and other than being a little more difficult to see due to the Orkish method of reproduction there would be no difference in makeup for an Ork cult than a human - host forms withstanding of course. AmyTheStray (talk) 05:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Great... guess I'll just re-write half this article.40kfan (talk) 05:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You don't need to if you don't like. They can be different. My Gene-Cult are completely different to normal cults because they modified the way the Genestealer strain effects them. That, or differences can change how things work AmyTheStray (talk) 06:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) It's just, the stuff I have in place works, and it isn't interfering with the canon, so why change it?40kfan (talk) 06:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. Just make a reason on why they are diferent and it's perfectly fine AmyTheStray (talk) 06:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) https://regimental-standard.com/2018/10/10/your-guide-to-dakka/ How does it feel being canonised? (I mean kinda. you aren't fully canon it is just the Regimental Standard but its still pretty damn cool) Glitch FACE (talk) 22:12, October 11, 2018 (UTC)